Once Upon a Dream or Nightmare?
by Marauders-Generation 2-Hooves
Summary: [original characters] Gysanel meets a mysterious pursuer whom she comes to find is an old friend. WARNING: Ending Twists Ahead! Please R&R! Woot! My second one shot!


**Okay ppl! I've had such an awesome response to my other one shot that I decided to throw this one up here.**

**The characters and plot are mine. The universe is also kinda mine, but this whole thing was inspired by JKR and her fabulous world. So let's get this started.**

**P.S. Even if you don't like some things in the story, i urge you to read all the way through... the ending is fun, at least for me... One of my friends was mad at me about the ending, but in a good way. HI SIERRA ARMUNN! lol. k now read shoos reader**

Gysanel walked through the dark forest, the strong wind blowing her crimson cloak behind her. She pulled it closer around her to shield herself from the cold weather and the rain that ensued. She was walking at a quick pace and looked over her shoulder periodically. She was leading her chocolate-brown horse on foot.

As a particularly strong gust of wind caused her cloak to billow out behind her, she pulled her hood over her soft, brown curls. A chill ran down her pale spine as the wind stopped abruptly and her breaths shone as bursts of ice crystals. She picked up speed as she fled further among the dark trees. She soon mounted Cocoa and galloped away, frantically attempting to escape her pursuer.

Gysanel continued to flee deeper and deeper into the forest. However, suddenly, her mysterious stalker appeared on a black horse in front of her. Hers then skidded to a stop just in time to not collide with the mystery company. She was frozen with fear in her spot.

The man grabbed the reigns from her hands and slid them over her horse's head so she wouldn't run away. He dismounted and approached the side of Cocoa. His horse stood where it was left, still as a statue. He took her gloved hand in his gently, but her hand felt welcoming, not frightened. He ushered her off her seat and she dismounted gracefully. The man looked into her eyes from behind his hood and slid her hood down. Her innocent, brown eyes shone brightly through the dark night of the ominous forest.

Gysanel's full, ruby lips began to form the words: _Who are you?_ However, only the first two words were able to pass through before the man raised a gloved finger to her lips.

"You have known me for many years." His deep timbre enchanted her mind, and her eyes swept shut as he gently trailed a hand down the side of her face. His hand then moved down her neck to the clasp of her cloak. He undid it and slid it off her shoulders. Although she expected to be met with a blast of cold air, she did not stop him. She was surprised to realize that it was no longer cold. She looked around. They were still in the same place. She looked back to the man and noticed that the heat seemed to be radiating from within him. She felt a nagging feeling in the back of her mind of wanting to be engulfed in the warmth.

As if reading her mind, the man's next action was to sweep her gently into a tender hug. His cloak could barely close around her back. However, when it did so, she felt an overwhelming wave of heat. It wasn't an unpleasantness. Instead, it was very comforting. She wanted to stay in his arms forever, strangely enough. Therefore, she gave a small, disappointed sigh as he pulled away. He gave and invisible smirk. Gysanel couldn't see it, but she could feel it. Her eyes fell to the ground as she smiled and blushed. He slid a finger under her chin and raised her face to his. She raised her eyes accordingly. However, they closed softly as he placed a gentle kiss on her lips. She melted into his arms and lips.

When they separated, they looked into each other's eyes for what seemed like a lifetime. Gysanel was amazed at how many words could be carried by silence. He took a step closer to her and rested his hands on her waist. She slowly drew her fingers up to his hood. She expected to be scolded but was slightly surprised when it did not come. She wrapped her fingers around the hem and slid it down. A gasp escaped her as she realized who the mysterious man was who stood in front of her.

"Alexander?" she whispered. Alex nodded his head. "Oh my god!" she exclaimed barely audibly. She hopped into his arms and he spun her around in a hug. "I can't believe it's you!" He set her gently on her feet. "What are you doing here?! I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?! How did you find me??" she asked quickly all at once.

He smiled as he spoke soft, calm words. "One question at a time: I'm here because I wanted to find you; I have been so lonely without you; and I have my sources." He explained, answering her questions respectively.

Gysanel was quite taken aback by Alex's second answer. "You have?" He nodded his head. "It must have been-"

"Ten years since I last saw you."

"Wow."

"It's been sixteen years since we first met."

"I can't believe you remember that."

"Why?"

"We were just best friends."

"Oh…" Alex's head bowed slightly. Gysanel realized what she had just said.

"Well, I always hoped for more." she admitted, looking into his eyes.

"Really?" he asked, raising his head slightly. She nodded her head with a smile. A smile broke onto his face as well. He pulled her into his arms once again. She immersed herself in the safe feeling.

"Have you not seen me in your dreams? You should not be so surprised by my appearance." Alex revealed.

Gysanel lifted her head with a surprised expression on her face. "How did you know?" she asked.

"I sent them." he answered. She smiled again and he gave her a small peck on the lips.

"Alexander?"

"Yes?"

"I've always loved you."

"Me too."

"My life has been nothing without you these last ten years."

"Mine as well."

"Can we spend the rest of our lives together?"

"Of course we can. All you have to do is wake up."

"What?"

"Just wake up, Gysa. Please."

"But, I am awake."

"Please, Gysanel. Please?"


End file.
